<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Are you seriously hard from this?" by SponsoredByLays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877751">"Are you seriously hard from this?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays'>SponsoredByLays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Underage Masturbation, tombur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur was just hanging out at a bar when somehow he sees Tommy there out of all people. He takes him in a bathroom stall and scolds him, but surprisingly Tommy finds himself enjoying being shouted at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. {1}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're uncomfortable with this I advise you don't read! Seriously dude just click off it's not hard lmao. But for the people that are here for rhe actual thing, do enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I'm not even in the fucking mood for drinks. Why did I come here?' Wilbur thinks as he places the glass of wine he was holding back on the counter and lets out a huff. </p><p>He was currently at a bar, alone. Why did he come here anyways? Well, first of all, the bar is quite close to his home, and secondly he was bored. Does he really need any more reasons? </p><p>Well, might as well go home if he's not gonna have anymore drinks. </p><p>He sits up from the leather stool chair and starts heading to the main door. As he's walking through the crowded place, mindlessly bumping into people (or the other way around), he spots a quite familiar face. </p><p>He gets closer. He did have a few drinks beforehand to be fair so he doesn't fully trust himself on this one. </p><p>'No fucking way-' His own thoughts are interrupted by the obnoxious oh-so iconic laughter that comes out of the teen's mouth</p><p> </p><p>"PAH-HAH HOLY SHIT YEAH THAT SOUNDS FUCKING HORRIFYING" He hears him say rather loudly, he was surrounded by a group of (what he assumed were) strangers to the teen. They also looked rather old, no offense to them. But a 16 year old shouldn't be hanging out with them at a bar, especially alone. </p><p>He finally gets close enough and places his cold hand on the younger's shoulder, making him flinch. </p><p>"W-Wilbur?!" The teen's expression changes from amusement to complete shock. </p><p>"Hey, Tommy. Do you mind if I have a word with you?" Wilbur asks, giving a fake smile, not to worry his "friends" sitting next to him. </p><p>"U-Uh I actually d-" He tries opposing but Wilbur pulls him by his arm out of his chair and drags him to the nearest public toilet in the building. </p><p>He brings him into a stall and quickly locks the door behind. It was pretty small but that was the last thing we could worry about right now. </p><p>"What the FUCK are you doing here?! Tommy you're 16!" Wilbur shouts, making the other flinch "How did you even get in here?!" </p><p>"fake id." Tommy mutters quietly, looking away. </p><p>"Oh my fucking god. Tommy do you know how dangerous this is? You could get both your parents AND yourself in some deep shit." </p><p>Wilbur keeps rambling on and on about how Tommy should be more careful and responsible. </p><p>Does Tommy bother listening? Well- when he starts feeling his pants tightening he realizes he hasn't quite been listening to what Wilbur was saying but rather...his voice. </p><p>He starts panicking. </p><p>This wasn't the best place nor situation for Wilbur to find out Tommy had a huge crush on him. </p><p>But he seriously just couldn't control himself! The way he scolded him,called him all kinds of names, Threatened him,- god it was too much. </p><p>At some point Wilbur finally stops his little rant that Tommy was paying no attention to and looks down at the younger. </p><p>"Why are you blushing?" Wilbur suddenly says, raising an eyebrow </p><p>'Jesus fucking christ, straight forward much?' Tommy thinks, sarcastically </p><p>"I- Uh..." Tommy starts stuttering as a deeper blush spreads across his face </p><p>Wilbur is quick to realize what's happening when he looks down and notices the tent forming in the boy's pants. </p><p>"Tommy- are you hard from me shouting at you?" Wilbur raises an eyebrow, trying to surpass a smirk </p><p>Well, if he wasn't fucked before, he sure was now. </p><p>"Uh-" What was he supposed to say? There was no exuse, it was exactly what it looked like; him getting turned on by his much older friend shouting at him. </p><p>They share an awkward glare for what felt like forever, but was probably only 5 seconds, before Wilbur chuckles and walks closer to the younger, he lifts his foot up near the boy's crotch, placing it on his thigh, millimeters away from his hard member. The action makes the other yelp and blush even harder (if that was even possible). Tommy quickly moves a hand to his mouth to muffle out his own sounds when Wilbur starts moving up and down. </p><p>What the shit was even happening?! 1 minute ago Wil was telling him about the dangers of coming here alone and now HE was the danger, it was quite ironic. </p><p>Tommy couldn't really think straight, all that was going through his head right now was the pleasure and embarrassment he got from the other rubbing on him </p><p>This was so so wrong. Worst part is Tommy knew Wilbur was probably only doing this cause he was drunk as fuck. I mean- the Wilbur he knew wouldn't do this. He was just drunk. Wil would forget about this in the morning, so might as well take advantage of the situation? </p><p>Tommy starts buckling up his hips into the older's boots, trying to form more friction. Part of him was overwhelmed while the other couldn't get enough of it. </p><p>He was surprised his lip wasn't bleeding by now, considering how hard he had been biting on it. </p><p>"How does this feel,Toms?" </p><p>Tommy let out a long moan as a bit more pressure was added to his crotch before letting the words tumble out of his mouth "Mmm...feels good" He mumbles before letting out an airy sigh </p><p>"Fuck- Wilby I'm gonna cum-" </p><p>As soon as Wilbur heard that he stopped his movements and slid down to the ground, sitting on his knees, hands fumbling with Tommy's pants on his way. </p><p>Tommy lets out a groan "W-Why did you sto-" he cut himself off with a moan, again, as his member was exposed to cold air but quickly enveloped in wet warmth.  </p><p>The blonde felt absolutely helpless as Wilbur began to suck his soul out through his dick. He couldn't think, babbling out words and never making full sentences, grabbing onto Wilbur's fluffy hair. He started crying out moans and whines as he felt his orgasm approach.  </p><p>He felt Tommy shake under him, his dick and legs signaling that he was gonna cum. So he sped up, worked his tongue a bit more and sucked a little harder. Soon, the blonde was spilling into his mouth, legs trying to close even though there was a head between them, and fingers pulling hair, needy moans forcing their way out of him. Everything looked fuzzy and he felt like he was gonna pass out. </p><p>Wil swallowed Tommy's cum and began to talk, "So, are you going to go to a bar ever again until you're 18?" </p><p>"N-No" Tommy stuttered out, Wilbur stood up and helped the other clean themselves and also put his pants back up. </p><p>"I'll call you an uber, to make sure you actually go home instead of hopping to a new bar" Wilbur says, unlocking the door and walking with Tommy outside. Not taking away the hand that was sat on the shorter's shoulder as they walked out the bar. </p><p>He was satisfied. He taught Tommy a lesson and pleasured the both of them. He can't risk doing something like this again and he knows that, so he will just pretend he doesn't remember anything in the morning. Tommy probably thinks he was unbelievably drunk for doing this, oh but little does he know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy doesn't want to tell Wilbur what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHITTY LMAO I LITERALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS BUT HOPE U ENJOY NONETHELESS- ALSO SO SORRY IT'S SHORT ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You did WHAT with Wilbur now?!" Tubbo exclaims, he wore a dumbfounded expression that Tommy couldn't really see, considering he was on a call with him at the moment </p>
<p>"A-As I said- he was probably really drunk! And he probably doesn't even remember what happened. So it's fi-" Tommy tries to make excuses but is cut off </p>
<p>"Tommy! That doesn't justify what he did. Maybe you should confront him about it?" </p>
<p>"Oh fuck no. He would be forever guilty if he found out. Plus, I really didn't mind so it's better for everyone if we just forget about this." </p>
<p>"Tommy..." Tubbo groans </p>
<p>He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of it. </p>
<p>"Tommy." </p>
<p>It was so fucking wrong, his mind was genuinely fucked for liking it. </p>
<p>"You here?" He asks, yet again, </p>
<p>Why was he like this? </p>
<p>"Tubbo, please, I'll figure it out. I need time to think." Tommy finally speaks up, making Tubbo let out an annoyed sigh </p>
<p>"Fine. But call me if you wanna talk about it" He says, and Tommy just hums and quickly leaves the call </p>
<p>He leans back into his chair, sighing loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Now what? What if Wilbur remembers and thinks I'm a fucking slut for going with it? let alone enjoying it!' Tommy's thoughts are soon interrupted by a discord notification, he looks up and sees it's from Wilbur. </p>
<p>'Moment of truth, I guess.' </p>
<p>He sees it's just a quick "wanna vc?" and that makes him a little less worried, then again, maybe he wanted to confront him in the vc? That's why it was so straight forward? Well, only one way to find out. </p>
<p>He quickly joins the call after he lets it ring a few times. He's met by Wilbur's welcoming euphonious voice. </p>
<p>"Hello?" </p>
<p>God, he missed that voice. </p>
<p>"Tommy? Are you there?" </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I'm here. Something wrong?" Tommy suddenly speaks up, fiddling with his hands. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to ask if you were out anywhere last night? I had this really weird dream and I think I'm confusing it for reality" Wilbur spoke in a soft tone </p>
<p>Tommy froze. What the fuck was he supposed to tell him? If he tells the truth their friendship is over, and if he lies he'll have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Tommy asks </p>
<p>Fuck. Just tell him you moron! you will eventually anyways so why torture yourself?! </p>
<p>"Well... It was about, um..." Wil was looking for the right words to say, of course he wouldn't want to say what actually happened. </p>
<p>"Well I went to a bar, and you were there-" Wil stopped, and Tommy knew he had to say something, anything. </p>
<p>"And? Did we do anything?" </p>
<p>'YOU IDIOT. YOU MORON.' Kept repeating in his head </p>
<p>"N-No- Not that I remember, I just remember I saw you there, everything else is blurry-" Wil stutters out </p>
<p>Tommy let out a shaky breath, he couldn't have been more relieved. </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, I was home all day yesterday, it must've been just a dream" Tommy says, he puts his hand on the mouse, ready to end the call as soon as he got the chance. </p>
<p>"Ah, alright" Wilbur says, and just as Tommy's about to press the 'end call' button, he speaks up again </p>
<p>"It didn't feel like 'just a dream' when you were all over me last night though" Wil chuckles, you could hear the smirk in his voice. </p>
<p>And with that, Wilbur leaves. Not even giving Tommy the chance to respond. </p>
<p>'Oh. He was just playing with me all along.' </p>
<p>Well...at least he wasn't mad?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading! I'm working on more tombur stuff atm so look forward to that! I love reading comments so don't be shy :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's kinda shitty! I didn't really wanna post it anyways but my friend convinced me to so props to him! :D Also I MAY do a second chapter but I'm not sure, lmk what y'all think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>